Along with development of sciences and technologies, people's life depends on sciences and technologies more and more. Particularly, rapid development of mobile terminals meets usage requirements of people on electric appliances during movement, and portable devices become more and more popular. Along with improvement of speeds and performance of processors, applications installed on terminals are increasingly rich, so that besides the conventional wireless communication function, most of the terminals can implement functions such as audio, video, network, game, reading and the like. Some terminals are even equipped with peripherals such as various sensors and large screens to implement richer functions. While these newly added functions greatly enrich the applications and functions of the terminals, they bring a big problem that electric energy consumption is multiplied, thereby directly causing reduction in standby time and even affecting a main function of communication.
The electricity amount problem of the mobile terminal is usually solved by expanding capacity of a battery of the mobile terminal. However, development of batteries is far from keeping pace with addition of terminal functions. Moreover, problems about security, size, weight and the like also limit capacity expansion of batteries. Since supply cannot keep expanding, it may only turn to power consumption in order to deal with the problem. In terms of hardware, a device with lower power consumption may be used; and in terms of software, applications may be intelligently controlled and optimized without affecting user experiences, thereby reducing unnecessary power consumption. However, for optimizing and intelligently controlling applications, it needs to know about a power usage condition of each application running in the terminal and even a power usage condition of each function device, so that a purpose of reducing power consumption may be achieved by virtue of function optimization and overall intelligent control. Therefore, it is important to perform detection and analysis of, and thus exactly know about, power usage of each function device when an application is running, which may help application developers to develop applications with lower power consumption, and may provide more accurate and visual data and information for users. Moreover, a system may implement intelligent control over applications based thereon. Finally, longer usage time and richer information may bring good experiences to the users.